You're Weird
by Dawnbuneary
Summary: Webby's been noticing that Louie has been acting weird around her lately, but she doesn't know why. Not only that but why has SHE been feeling weird lately too? It was a mystery that Webby just couldn't figure out... Just a small, fluffy Loubby oneshot !


Louie Duck was strange…in Webby's opinion, at least. Now it wasn't like this all the time. Webby thought he was normal at first. Actually, she thought that SHE was the weird one of the ducklings. However, the more Webby gets to know him, the more she's noticed how strange his behavior is.

How was he strange? Well…

Webby doesn't know how to explain it, really. The thing is, Louie's been somewhat…weird lately. Webby likes to think she's pretty observant. It really helps with puzzle solving on adventures. So naturally, she noticed the way his face would become really red or the way he seemed sweat when he's nervous. And for some reason, he seemed to be nervous a LOT. Webby didn't think that Louie was generally an easily flustered person. In fact, he was quite the opposite. She even thought that she was just imagining it all at first.

However, there was this one instance where they went on an adventure with Mr. McDuck and the others. They were exploring a cave and Webby and Louie had somehow gotten separated with the others due to the many different tunnels that the cave had. See, Webby's learned from the last Toth-Ra incident. She was not going to let Louie get distracted again or else he might've woken up some other ancient beast or something. So…

"Come on, let's go," Webby said when she and Louie were exploring one of the tunnels. She pointed in the direction of the tunnel. "I think the exit's that way. As long as we stay on this path, I think we'll find Mr. McDuck and the others really soon!"

"Mm, if you say so…" Louie said although he seemed unsure. Still, he followed Webby down the tunnel, trusting her word. "How can you tell though?"

"I think I can see light at the end?" Webby said although she wasn't sure as well. She was just following her instincts.

"Alright."

As they walked along, Louie turned on his torch, using his phone as a flashlight. So when Webby noticed the light start going down a different tunnel they passed by, she knew Louie was getting distracted.

Sure enough, she looked to the left tunnel and saw Louie with his light wandering down there, seemingly distracted by whatever it was that was in there.

"Louie!" she called after him in a frustrated tone. She followed him down the path, slightly annoyed that he had gotten distracted to easily.

"Hold on a sec, I think I saw treasure down here or something!" Louie replied, not looking back.

Webby sighed. She was not going to let this happen again. Instead, she reached forward and took Louie's hand in her own.

That made Louie freeze.

He looked back and stared at their linked hands with wide eyes. Webby was too focused to notice.

"We're not looking for the treasure. Come on, the exit's this way," she told him again, gently pulling him along as she walked towards the direction of the cave's exit.

"U-Uh, right…" he stuttered. That was the first weird thing that Webby noticed. Louie stuttered. Why? Maybe he just doesn't like it when people hold his hand or something. But it was weird for him to stutter so nervously like that.

She still doesn't know what that was about.

That was just one instance when Webby noticed something strange about his behavior. It only got weirder from there. She never noticed it before, but Louie actually had really, really rosy cheeks. Surely, she would've noticed the first time they met, but she distinctly remembers that his face was not like that before. It was only recently when Webby would notice how often Louie's cheeks would turn red.

It actually took her a while to realize that he was _blushing_ all of those times.

Now, Webby really does pride herself on being a good puzzle solver. However, she could NEVER figure out why this happens. She doesn't know why his face turns red and she can't figure out why Louie get so nervous and sweaty for no reason. He wasn't always like this!

And then there's one last thing that Webby had noticed.

It was that sometimes, she would catch him glancing at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Every time she looked at him, he immediately looked away and pretended like he WASN'T staring at her. It never delved into creepy territories, but it was often enough for Webby to notice. Weird. Louie Duck was weird. She has no idea why, though.

But then one day, Webby finally made the connection.

The way his face flushes, the way he starts getting all sweaty, his weird behavior…she knows what's causing it.

Louie was sick!

That must've been it! It couldn't have been anything else. All of those strange occurrences were just the symptoms of Louie's sickness! Good job, Detective Webby, you've done it again!

Hm. But she started noticing the symptoms weeks ago. Has Louie really been sick for that long? Why is she just noticing this now? He needs help if he wants to make that illness go away. But what kind of sickness was it? At first, she thought it was just a fever, but he seems healthy enough to walk around and do everything just fine. And besides, she's pretty sure that what he showed weren't all symptoms of a fever. Hmm…

Well, whatever it was, Webby was sure to find a cure for him. She just has to figure out what it is first.

And thus, Webby tried spending more time with Louie, trying to observe his symptoms as subtly as she could. There would be several instances where Webby asked Louie to hang out, just so that she can properly…diagnose him? She's no doctor, but she could always consult the internet when she knows what all of his symptoms are.

But for that to happen, she needed to observe him more. Spying on him, while considered creepy, was her first idea. However, she soon realized that just asking him to hang out was easier and less suspicious, so she opted for that instead.

Plus, the more they hung out, the closer they got. It wasn't what Webby was aiming for, but it was definitely a bonus. She always wanted to get closer to him, so at least that's happening. Even simple things like eating lunch together, watching movies, and playing video games together were enough for them to become closer friends.

And while Webby wasn't intending for that, she definitely wasn't against it.

"Hey, Webby?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"…Oh..!"

She hadn't even noticed that she was staring at him. They were currently watching TV together on the couch, but it had taken Webby a while to realize that she had indeed been staring at Louie. Oh geez, hopefully, he wasn't creeped out or anything. She was just trying to figure out what sickness he had, that was all.

"Sorry, it's nothing," she awkwardly chuckled, blushing out of embarrassment.

…Wait. What?

"If you say so," Louie shrugged. He turned his attention to the TV again as if nothing happened. Webby tried doing the same, but she couldn't quite focus on the TV.

Something was wrong. Before, she noticed how weird Louie's been acting lately but…now…she's noticing something else.

Webby's also sick..!

Why didn't she notice before? She is blushing, she feels sweaty and nervous, she's staring..! Not only that, but she could feel her heart beat faster than it usually did, which was a really strange feeling. It was because of Louie, wasn't it? Because she had spent so much time with him, she caught his sickness. Dang it, Louie…

Great. Now _she's_ sick. Well, at least she can understand the symptoms better…

Webby touched her cheek. It was definitely warmer than it usually was so she could only assume that it was probably really, really red right now. Webby looked over at Louie and, without hesitation, placed her hand on his cheek, feeling its temperature. She felt Louie tense up under her touch.

"U-Uh…" Louie stuttered, unsure of what was going on. "Webby, what are you doing..?"

Webby ignored him. She felt his cheek grow rapidly warmer. Yep, he was definitely super sick.

"Hmm…"

"A-Are we having a moment?" Louie nervously joked, his eyes darting to the left. "Is that what's happening?"

"Hm? Well, I dunno what you mean about that, but…" Webby replied, taking her hand off of his face. She looked down at the floor and laughed nervously. She didn't really know how to explain it to him. "You know what? Never mind."

"Alright, weirdo," Louie chuckled. His cheeks were still bright red and Webby is pretty sure hers was as well. Louie gave a small laugh and averted his eyes, looking at the TV once again with a soft smile on his face.

For some reason, Webby could feel her heart beat speed up again. Oh no, the sickness was getting worse, wasn't it? Was it because of Louie? If it was, then she needed to distance herself from him.

"A-Ah, I think I'm gonna go for a bit…" she stammered, getting up from the couch. She refused to meet his eyes.

"Huh? Oh…" Louie said, sounding a tad disappointed, even if he tried not to show it. "Okay, then."

Whatever strange sickness this was, it was making Webby feel nervous and awkward. Sure, she was always awkward, but it was way worse than usual. "Cool, cool! See ya..!"

She darted as fast as she could out of the living room, desperate to get away from the sickness. Once she was in the hall, Webby could slowly feel her heartbeat slow down to its usual pace. Okay, okay good…

And she didn't feel as nervous, awkward or sweaty now. Good, good, that was good.

That got her thinking though. Her sickness got worse when she was in close proximity to Louie, so it's really no doubt that she had caught the illness from him. However, she's never heard of a sickness that only comes when she's near a specific person. In fact, where did Louie even get this illness?

This was really weird…

Webby decided to make sure that this was the case. She planned to avoid Louie for a whole week, just to see if it was really true that he was the cause of her being sick. And that's what she did!

Well…almost.

The experiment only lasted three days. Webby couldn't bring herself to avoid him for a whole week, but she wasn't sure why. Oh yeah. Probably because he's her friend and he didn't do anything wrong to her. She would feel bad if she kept on avoiding him without telling him why. Besides, she didn't like not talking to him.

It just felt…not good.

Still, those three days were enough for her to conclude that, yes, Louie was pretty much the cause of her problem. In those three days, she tried spending more time with the others like Huey or Dewey. She didn't quite feel weird, though. And she noticed how her emotions changed with the sickness. When she was near the very sick Louie, she felt…happy? Giddy? Something like that? When she actively tried to avoid him, she felt…not giddy.

Webby would be lying if she said that she didn't like the giddy feeling. She knows that having a sickness is bad, so she probably shouldn't be enjoying whatever this was. She both hated it and kind of liked it at the same time. She didn't like how it would make her feel awkward and nervous, but she liked how it made her feel happier. It was a weird feeling. It was a weird sickness.

The young duck decided to write down all of her…research, including the part about her symptoms and also Louie's. Perhaps she could show all of this to someone and get their opinion on it.

Who would she ask, though? Hmm…

"Huey!" Webby called out to the red triplet one day. He had been reading at the dining table when he heard her voice.

"Yeah?" Huey replied, looking up from his book. He saw Webby approaching him, holding her sparkly notebook.

"Can I get your opinion on something?" she asked, holding her book up to her face. Huey shrugged.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Um, well, okay look." Webby waddled over next to him and opened her book in front of him on the table, showing the page that had all of her written research.

"What's all of this?" Huey asked, confused. He stared down at all of the little notes that Webby had written down, curious.

"I think Louie and I are sick."

"Sick?" Huey reached up and felt Webby's forehead with the back of his hand, trying to check her temperature. He didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. "With what? A fever? A cold?"

"I don't know, really. That's what I wanted to know!" Webby says, pointing to her notes. "See? These are all of the symptoms I've felt. I even saw Louie with these symptoms too! And get this, these usually happen whenever I'm around him. I'm pretty sure he's where I got it from."

Huey squinted as he read the notes, trying to make sense of it all. "Blushing, nervousness, staring, faster heartbeat…"

"Weird, right?" Webby said as he reads. "I have no idea what kind of sickness this is. And I don't know what the cure is either."

"…"

"Well? What do you think it is?" she asked, looking the red triplet. Huey was silent for a few seconds before speaking up again.

"Um…Webby, are you sure you guys are sick?"

"Well, yeah!" Webby responded as if that were obvious. "I mean what else could it be?"

"Uhh…well…" Huey seemed unsure of what to say. "I don't really think…these are symptoms of a sickness…"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, no, I feel like they're more signs of a…crush?" Huey says, awkwardly. He doesn't know, he's never talked about this kind of thing before.

"What? What do you mean?" Webby asked, confused. She has no idea what he's talking about.

"Well, I mean…the nervous blushing, the staring and the faster heartbeats indicate that you both are somewhat…attracted to each other? You know what I mean?"

…

"Nah, can't be," Webby said, dismissively. She shook her head. That couldn't be it. No, that definitely wasn't it. No way. "That makes no sense."

"Webby, I'm serious. I know you might not get it or you might not WANT to get it, but I legitimately think that's the case. I mean, I've seen you two together a lot recently. It's kinda obvious why." Huey explains as if he were an expert on this kind of thing.

"I was just spending time with him so I could observe his symptoms! That's all," Webby said, crossing her arms. "Not just that, but he's my friend. Hanging out with friends is normal!"

"Webby, Webby, Webby…" Huey said, shaking his head. "You asked for my opinion and I'm giving it to you. I think you and Louie like each other."

"Well, of course, we're frien-"

"LIKE like each other," Huey clarified, trying to make it clear to her.

Webby was silent for a minute or two before she let out a small laugh.

"…Ahaha! Good one..! But I really don't think that's it. I think I should just try to find a cure myself, you know?" Webby was trying to laugh it off. "Thanks, anyway! See ya later, Huey! Bye!"

Webby then took off running, snatching her book off of the table. And just like that, she was out of the dining room, leaving Huey alone. The oldest triplet shook his head and sighed. Webby was real dense, wasn't she? Or maybe she wasn't dense. Just in denial.

Oh, well. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

…

After having left Huey in the dining room, Webby had hurriedly rushed over to the couch and sat down. That was not the answer she wanted to hear from Huey. That was also not the answer she expected. Webby put her head in her hands, sighing.

Coincidentally, Louie was also on the couch, lying down and staring at his phone. He looked up at her.

"You good?" he asked, seeing her clearly distressed.

Webby lifted her head from her hands and looked up at him. Without thinking, she scooted closer to him and poked his cheek, squinting at him. Louie tensed up a little bit, confused as to what was going on.

"Webby, what are you doing?"

"What's with you, huh?" she asked, repeatedly poking him. "Why are you so weird?"

"Me?" Louie gave a sarcastic laugh. "Right. _I'm_ the weird one here. You're the one who's poking me for no reason."

"No, you're definitely weird," Webby said, putting her hand down. Louie tilted his head, curious.

"Oh yeah? Why do you say that?"

"You're weird because you act weird and make me feel weird," Webby said, crossing her arms while averting her eyes. She realizes that wasn't the best explanation but whatever.

Louie took a few seconds to process what she said. He chuckled. "Well, I could say the same about you…I guess. So there, we're both weird.

Webby let a small smile appear on her face. For some reason, she felt that same happy feeling again by just talking to him. It was really bizarre. Though, whatever "sickness" this was, it didn't seem to be anything terrible. Even though she couldn't figure out what it was or what the cure is…

She's really in no rush to be cured.

"Yeah. We're both weird."

* * *

 **Hey, hey! So, you know how there aren't many Loubby fics out there...I just wanted to contribute another one and add to the pile! This one was really last minute and it's just a oneshot, so don't expect any more chapters being added to this. I just wanted to write something cute for the ship, because well...it's a cute ship!**

 **Well, that's all I have to say for now. Bye!**


End file.
